


Take Control

by IamBritish



Series: DeanCas High School Sex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBritish/pseuds/IamBritish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are horny bastards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Control

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning plays at a German high school because of them having to bring the textbooks to the school's library.
> 
> Also, I do not have much experience in writing smut, so if it sucks, I'm sorry xD

"Ok, I need two of you to bring the books back to the schools library. Volunteers?" Dean looks to his neighbour, Castiel, with a suggestive look and raises his eyebrows like asking a question. Cas nods shortly and they both rise their hands. "Fantastic, thank you Castiel, Dean." The boys stand up and each grabs half of the book pile on the teachers desk.  
They walk in a peaceful silence, neither of them needing to say a thing. After a few minutes of stairs and endless corridors they reach the library and go inside, putting the books down on the desk. The teacher smiles and thanks them, dismissing them to go back to their class. And they do, eventually. But first Dean pulls Cas up against a wall, hungrily pressing his lips onto his boyfriend's. Cas kisses back with as much eagerness as Dean gives him, knotting his fingers into his hair, pulling Dean closer to him. So close he can feel Dean's semi pressing against his own and that feeling coaxes a moan out of him, instantly captured by the hotness of Dean's mouth. Cas slowly begins to grind up to Dean, causing both their cocks to grow harder. Panting, Dean pulls away, whispering into his lovers ear, his voice unsteady by his heavy breathing. "I'd love to continue this, but we have to go back to class. If we're already late, let me handle it. And we're gonna finish this later. Nobody's home tonight except you and me." Another low moan excapes Castiels lips and he laces their hands together, swinging them back and forth as They walk back to class.  
Nobody pays much attention to them when they slip back into their seats, probably with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Maybe people would notice, maybe not but either way, Dean doesn't care. All he cares about is Castiel who is sitting next to him in the last row, trying not to let any noise come out of his mouth as Dean lazily palms him. "Dean!" He gives him a warning, pressed through his gritted teeth, because he is afraid he would let something slip if he opens his mouth one more millimeter. Much to his relieve, Dean stops the motion of his hand but lets it lay still in Castiels lap. Both are waiting for the last bell to ring today, and after a lot of waiting, it finally does.

As soon as the door is closed behind them, they attack each others lips, tongues battling, mouths moving in sync. Tangled together, they make their way towards Dean's room, Cas stumbling backwards, and when they reach it, Cas falls onto the mattress, breathing fast and heavily. Seeing his boyfriend lying there turns Dean on even more and he starts to take of his multiple layers of clothes, and after a few moments Castiel does too, adding his shirt to the growing pile in the corner of the room. A couple minutes later all clothes are removed and Dean is on top of Cas again, straddling his hips, assaulting his lips with his own. They roughly grind into each other, feeling their cocks growing and getting harder. Dean leaves Cas' lips, kissing a trail on his neck which ends in Cas' sweet spot. He sucks the skin in, grazing it with his teeth, soothing it with his tongue and all Castiel can do is moan. "Dean. Please, Dean." Green eyes met blue ones, as Dean looks at Cas. He lowers his head towards Cas' ear. "Please what? Hm, what do you want me to do Cas?" Nibbling at the earlobe he waits for an answer which comes after a series of loud moans. "Want you inside me. Want you to fuck me. Fuck me until I can only remember your name. Fuck me good, Dean please." Dean sinks his mouth down to Cas' nipple, turning and twisting it with his tongue. Another loud moan escapes Castiel's lips and he bucks his hip up, craving for friction. Slowly, Dean teasingly licks down Cas' chest and abdomen, until he reaches his rockhard member. Dean softly kisses the head and wraps his lips around it, causing Cas to throw his head back, moaning Dean's name. Bobbing his head up and down, Dean looks up to Castiel, locking their gazes. Cas moans his lovers name again, breaking their gaze as he fiercely shuts his eyes together. Dean brings his left hand up to Castiels mouth, silently demanding him to suck his fingers, getting them wet and slick, while Dean licks a wet stripe down Cas' length. Cas pushes Dean's fingers out of his mouth and Dean immediately positions them at his boyfriends tight hole. He works one finger into him, slowly bending and turning it. "Ah, Dean, God, oh, more. Please, more!" Dean adds another two fingers and increases his speed, going as deep as he can, trying to hit Cas' prostate. "Dean! Go- aaaah, Dean! I'm so, ahh, so close!" Hearing his boyfriend say that, Dean abruptly takes his fingers out of him. "Tststs, no coming yet Cassie. Not yet." He lazily strokes his own cock which is aching for attention and watches as Cas writhes underneath him, looking at Dean wantonly. With a flick of his hand, the older boy motions Castiel to sit up and lean forward. Without being asked to he opens his mouth, taking the head of Dean's cock in, while wrapping his hand around the base. Bobbing his head, Cas takes inch after inch in and moves his hand over the part he can't fit into his mouth. "Fuck Cas! Uhh, yeah, like that." Dean throws his head back and knots his hands into Cas' hair, pushing his head further down his cock, needing more of it, more of the heat, the wetness, the feeling of Castiel's mouth around his cock. And then he can feel Cas choking and gagging. "Holy shit! Oh god!" Panting, Dean pulls Cas' head off his dick before he can cum. "You get better every fucking time. If you keep going like this, I'll be cumming the instant you touch my cock." Castiel replies with a smirk and lays back down, slightly spreading his legs and pulling Dean down with him and into a kiss, although it's mostly teeth and spit. "Dean, please, fuck me. Make me cum my brains out Dean." Growling, Dean spreads Cas' legs further apart and lines his cock up at his boyfriend's hole. He slowly pushes in, making Cas groan and beg for more, while he keeps up the slow pace which is hard for him, too, as he wants to give in to Castiel's pleas.  
Sweat is trickling down his back a few minutes later, and his arms start to ache from the exertion of holding himself up, so Dean lowers himself to his forearms and gives in to his cravings, his lust, his want and just fucks into Cas as fast as he can, making the other boy scream from the pleasure, eyes rolling back into their heads as they can feel their orgasms approaching. The only sound coming from Castiel now, is a mantra of his boyfriend's name, moaned into his neck, while Dean praises him. "Fuck Cas, you're so tight babe, you feel so good around my cock. What is it Cas? Do you want me to make you cum? You gonna cum just from my cock?" Nodding furiously, Cas rolls his hips to meet every thrust, causing Dean to slam into his prostate continually. He can tell by the way Castiel digs his nails into his back and how his own hips start to stutter that they're both close to cumming. And within the next few thrusts both are cumming in hot white streaks, Cas across his own chest and stomach, while Dean empties himself buried deep inside him, filling him up with his come. When they come down from their highs Dean carefully pulls out and lays down beside Castiel, both still panting a bit and hearts beating fast.

*********************

Castiel wakes up about an hour later, with his cock half hard and pressing into Dean's, who is also sporting a semi, their legs intertwined, and his head snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. Careful not to wake him, Cas slowly ruts against Dean, getting some of the friction he craves so much, and loving the feeling of their cocks sliding against each other, making his dick grow harder until he's fully erect and Cas just needs more than the grinding. Releasing his lip he was chewing on to muffle his moans, he starts to pepper kisses all over Dean's face, making him squirm and giggle in his sleep. "Dean. Deeeeeaaaaaan. Deeeaaaan." Nibbling lightly on his earlobe, Cas moves one of his hands up and down his boyfriend's body, trying to wake him up.  
But when nothing works, he keeps moving his hand lower and lower until he reaches Dean's crotch and starts to slowly jerk him off, successfully waking him up with a moan being the first thing coming out of his mouth. "Fuck Cas! What is that for?" Although he reached his goal, Castiel continues with the handjob, he needs Dean to be hard. "Well I'm horny and I had to wake you up. And now that you're awake you can lay back and enjoy, because I'm going to do all the work this time." And with that he leans down from his sitting position beside Dean and takes the head of his hard member into his mouth, slowly making his way down while relaxing his mouth to make it easier to suck him off. Spit and precome is running down Dean's length and Cas uses his free hand to smear it over the part he cannot fit into his mouth. Dean tangles his hands into Cas' feathery hair, yanking at it in time with his moans and when he yanks especially hard once it sends waves of pleasure through Castiel, making him moan around Dean's cock.  
When he deems his dick to be wet and slick enough, Cas pulls off with a pop, sitting up again and swings one leg over his hips, straddling him. Locking their gazes, Cas reaches behind him for Dean's cock, and guides it to his hole, smirking as he sees how Dean's eyes widen. "Do you like me being in control?" He whispers as he starts to sink down onto Dean's thick length, moaning quietly. "Fuck yes I do! You look so hot like that Cas, turns me on so fucking much. Fuck, you feel so good!" Now bottoming out, Castiel doesn't look away from Dean's face, wanting to see every reaction he can coax out of him. After a few moments of getting used to the stretch, Cas starts to circle his hips, biting on his lower lip. "Don't hold those moans back babe. Want to hear you. Fuck, you're so good babe, so fucking good." Dean throws his head back into the pillow shutting his eyes and arching his back when Cas changes to bobbing up and down, his cock sliding out, catching on Castiel's rim and then pushing in again. He's going in a slow pace, driving Dean crazy, who just wants to fuck up into him, but he knows he can't, because he has to let Cas have this moment of control until he needs Dean to take over again. "Shit Dean, you're so big, fuck that feels so good." He quickens his pace a bit, making them both moan out loud, but Dean can see and feel how Cas' thighs start to shake and tremble. Between his moans and ragged breaths he manages to form a coherent sentence, although he feels a bit light-headed. "Do you want me to take over?" Cas nods in time with him sinking down and when he goes up again he lets Dean's cock fall onto his stomach, shining with precome, head flushed a dark pink and curving against his belly. Castiel thinks it's gorgeous. "On all fours with you then." Cas complies immediately, and Dean once again is fascinated by how submissive Cas can and wants to be, and he's not afraid to admit it, it fucking turns him on.  
Not wasting any time he sits up and pushes into Cas' hole in a hard thrust, pulling out when they can hear the slap of skin on skin. Dean settles for a fast and steady pace, slamming into Cas with every thrust. Gripping one of Castiel's shoulders for leverage, he drags his other one down his back, nails digging deep into the flesh and leaving red scratches behind. "Fuck babe, you're still so tight. Shit you feel so good around my cock." He slows down a little bit but now thrusts even harder, making Cas keen and arch his back, throwing his head back. "Dean, oh fuck, yeah like that! God, I'm getting close Dean!" He starts rolling his hips like he did earlier and Dean changes his angle, pounding into Cas' prostate, making him scream out. "Dean, fuck, oh shit, I'm so close, so fucking close. Fuck, Dean, yes." Sweat drops from Dean's forehead onto Castiel's back, and with one last especially hard thrust he's cumming onto the bed, clenching hard around Dean's cock, throwing him over the edge and making him cum deep inside Cas and claw at his back again. Dean pulls out after they rode off their highs and lays down, pulling Cas down with him by his waist. "Ew, do you have to make me lay down in my own jizz? Seriously. Can we take a shower? I've got three and a half loads of come over me and it's fucking sticky!" Laughing at his boyfriend, Dean stands up and lifts him bridal style, carrying him to the bathroom. Smirking, he leans down to whisper into his ear. "You up for round three in the shower?"


End file.
